


For Your Entertainment

by xensilverquill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xensilverquill/pseuds/xensilverquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been a good little peridot, haven’t you?”</p><p>Jasper purred as she took the technician’s chin in her hand and tilted it upwards. Her yellow eyes had fallen half-lidded, the faint light of the lava giving them the cast of molten gold. That gaze bore hot as cinders into Peridot’s face, and the green Gem trembled under their intense hold. She could scarcely muster up the will to tear away from that stare. It was only broken for a brief moment as Jasper turned to glance at the fusion behind them.</p><p>“What do you think, Garnet?” she asked, arching one eyebrow. A wolfish grin played on her face as she licked her sharp canines. “Should we show her a good time?”</p><p>[Garnet and Jasper give the resident technician some much deserved "rest and relaxation."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Sugar, for I have sinned.
> 
> To the rest of you, have a little self-indulgent sexy times with a couple of our favorite gems. Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Garnet, Jasper, and Peridot © Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network.

“You’ve been a good little peridot, haven’t you?”

Jasper purred as she took the technician’s chin in her hand and tilted it upwards. Her yellow eyes had fallen half-lidded, the faint light of the lava giving them the cast of molten gold. That gaze bore hot as cinders into Peridot’s face, and the green Gem trembled under their intense hold. She could scarcely muster up the will to tear away from that stare. It was only broken for a brief moment as Jasper turned to glance at the fusion behind them.

“What do you think, Garnet?” she asked, arching one eyebrow. A wolfish grin played on her face as she licked her sharp canines. “Should we show her a good time?”

Sauntering over with aching grace and slowness, the sight of the fusion made Peridot’s mouth go dry.

Those generous hips swung with every step. Hips Peridot wanted grinding against her bare skin. Those expert hands and fingers curled delicately. Fingers Peridot wanted sliding and stroking over inch of her body. Those lush lips tilted up in a devil-may-care smile. Lips Peridot wished she could kiss until the stars went dark.

And oh, that was not even mentioning the unspeakable things she wanted _Jasper_ to do to her!

“Well, that all depends on what the little lady wants,” she drawled, coming to kneel until her face was level with the shorter Gem. Leaning in, Garnet lowered her sunglasses and blinked slowly.

“You’ve been working hard lately, Peridot. I can feel and see how tense you are.” Her hand come up to stroke against the technician’s cheek. “You deserve a little… rest and relaxation. If you want, Jasper and I can help you. _Is_ that what you want?”

Words failed Peridot in that moment. The proximity of her teammates made her sweat bullets. Their expressions all but screamed that they wanted to devour every part of her. She began to step away, but her back only met with the warm wall of Garnet’s room. With nowhere to go and throat going dry, all she could do was splutter and glance away.

“Someone’s a little shy,” the quartz soldier rumbled with a smirk.

She fell into a crouch and made an attempt to move closer, but she was stayed by the fusion’s free hand. Growling low, Jasper frowned and scraped her claws along the stone floor. Her muscles were drawn tight and tense along her jaw and in her legs. She made no move to defy their team leader, however, and settled for staring hungrily at Peridot.

“Ah-ah, none of that,” Garnet chided, nudging and guiding the technician’s face until she had no choice but to look at them again. “Tell us what you want, love. Would you like some attention? Simple as a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

The younger Gem’s response came out more as a strangled squeak than anything else. A deep emerald color had bloomed across her cheeks. She snatched at Garnet’s hand with her two smaller ones. Turning her head, she buried her nose and lips against the smooth cerise skin. The fusion smelled like the crackle of ozone, fresh and electric and heady. Peridot whined and closed her eyes, her voice muffled against the hand holding her. Oh, her scent was like nothing else!

“You can do a little better than that.”

By now, Garnet’s voice had gone low and sultry as magma-glow. Her fingers buried themselves in Peridot’s short, soft locks. They lowered to hook under and pull off the green-tinted visor. With the technician’s temples bared, a thumb made gentle but swift strokes the triangular gem.

“Come on. A little louder now. We both want to hear that sweet voice of yours.”

“Yes!” Peridot all but squeaked. “Yes, _please_!”

Breath hitching at the green Gem’s keening, the quartz among them strained where she knelt. Her piercing yellow eyes flicked to Garnet who finally nodded with a smirk and gave her wordless permission. Jasper’s bulk belied her speed, her self-control stretching dangerously thin. She scooped the smaller gem up in her hold before Peridot could even comprehend what was going on, and when the technician looked up again the soldier was staring her down with those burning gold eyes.

A growl, long and rattling, escaped the wild-maned soldier. The sound sent chills through Peridot, straight down to her core. Jasper drew her little lover closer until their faces were scarcely a few inches apart. The warrior smirked to see the verdant gem’s eyes falls half-shut in hazy pleasure, to feel her trembling with unspoken need against her broad chest. One arm wrapped around Peridot and held her fast against her chest, and her free hand some up to clasp the technician’s head. Her neck and head were all but swallowed up against her palm as the soldier drew her lover in for a kiss.

Where Garnet’s manner was gentle and tender, Jasper was rough and insistent. Yet the warrior’s touch was no less adoring as her lips crashed against the technician’s own. Jasper’s tongue flicked out to slide from one corner of her mouth to the other. Half a beat later, Peridot’s mouth fell open to grant her entrance. The quartz tilted her lover’s head to one side to give them both better access before deepening the kiss. Peridot moaned against her as their tongues tangled together, her little hands coming up to bury themselves and disappear in the warrior’s mane.

“Oh,” she gasped, pulling back only for the second it took to catch her breath before being pulled in once more by the orange gem. “Oh, Jasper! Please, Diamonds, please keep doing that…”

“Love the way you say that,” Jasper chuckled huskily between breaths. “Love the way you beg. C’mon, say it again for me.”  
  
“Hnnngh…”

“Not good enough, sweetheart. You want this, you gotta work for it.”

The quartz pulled back teasingly, her hands coming up to frame Peridot’s face. The technician’s legs wrapped around her muscled abdomen, and her smirk only deepened to feel the green gem grinding her hips against her in desperation.

“Say it – say my name.”

“Jasper!”

Tears were beginning to appear at the corner of her green eyes, and Peridot pushed her head against those strong hands that held her so firmly in place. Her hands scrabbled and gripped at those thick arms. She needed to be closer, could not stand the few inches of separation between them.

“Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! Please, just—Mmph! Mmm…”

“There’s a good girl,” Jasper growled, rewarding her lover with another deep kiss.

Enthralled as the two were with one another, neither noticed the fusion as she circled slowly around them. Garnet came to kneel in front of Jasper, inching closer until Peridot was nestled between them. Peridot yelped into Jasper’s mouth when she felt long fingers curl around her midriff.

Then once again she was melting as warmth flowed from those knowing finger tips and into her belly. Her moaning only crescendoed as Garnet’s hands drifted up to gently cup and massage her chest, her breasts growing pert in those palms. Peridot’s head fell back against the fusion’s shoulder, eyes sliding shut at the sensation.

“Watch it,” Jasper growled, eyes narrowing on their leader. “You’re not the only one who wants a piece of her.”

She was all but snarling as her hands fell to grip the technician’s backside possessively, at which the gem between them only moaned more. Jasper licked her lips and flashed her fangs at the fusion for the briefest instant. There something feral in her gaze, something like a challenge. As if she were daring her sometimes-partner, sometimes-rival to pull the smaller gem away from her.

Garnet, for her part, was not fazed in the least. She held Jasper’s gaze, not so much flinching or lowering her eyes. Slowly she brought up a hand up to the side of the quartz’s face. The soldier growled audibly at her, lips drawing back and looking very much like she wanted to bite off the fingers stretching out to her.

All at once, a calculating grin slid on Garnet’s lips and her sunglasses disappeared in a blink of light. Stars flashed in Jasper’s eyes as her head snapped back. A grunt of confusion fell from her mouth only to be cut short by a pair of full lips and a hand stroking her cheek. Garnet kissed her deeply and suckled at her lips, as if she meant to draw the venom out of her lover. The quartz’s eyes went wide before she was she began to relax in in the fusion’s hold. A purr, deep and content and pleased, rattled deep within in her chest. As they kissed, she reached around to lock her arms behind the small of Garnet’s back and pulled all three of them together.

“Easy there, tiger,” Garnet murmured, her lips ghosting over Jasper’s cheek until she was whispering in her ear. “No reason to fight. Let’s put all that pent-up energy of yours to better use, hm? Besides, this isn’t about either of us right now.” Her multi-colored eyes shifted downward to peer at the green gem held captive between their bodies. “Isn’t that right, Peridot?”

The technician had remained silent while she watched the power struggle between the two gems. She shivered to feel the frustrated fury of the quartz in front of her and the cool, easy calm of the fusion in back. There was no question as to who had the real control between them; Garnet was the undisputed leader of the Crystal Gems for a reason.

Yet there was something just so incredibly enticing to watch the tension form between her two lovers. It was a dangerous addiction, to see them nearly snap and lose themselves to the passion of the moment. Her hand had just begun to creep between her legs in an attempt to sate herself when they turned their attention on her once again.

“I, uh— I mean—“ She gulped under their scrutiny, her nonexistent heart beating fast against her breast. “I-If you still want to, or we could—“

“Now, now,” Garnet scolded softly, quick to take Peridot’s slight wrist between her fingers. “We’ve neglected you long enough. And don’t you even think of touching yourself.”

“At least not until we’ve got you screaming our names from that pretty mouth of yours,” Jasper added.

She gripped both the red and the green gems’ hips between her great hands. She squeezed lightly, growling at the give of soft and supple skin in her grasp. A rakish smile curled on her lips as an idea struck her, and she arched a fine eyebrow at her partner in crime.

“How about this?” The soldier’s fingers splayed across Peridot’s belly, and her golden eyes lit up feverishly. “We see which of us can make this cute little gem come first. Loser has to finish the winner off, and the loser isn’t allowed to satisfy themselves until afterwards. Of course—“ She jerked a thumb at herself. ”— _I’ll_ win.”

“Don’t sell me so short, Jasper,” Garnet replied, smiling and staring half-lidded at the warrior. “But neither of us have ever been one to back down from a challenge. I gladly accept the terms – if that is what you would like, too, Peridot?”

By now the technician just knew that the two were conspiring to drive her mind. Once again she was grinding desperately against Jasper – and now Garnet - trying to bring relief to the fire quickly burning in her core. Her hands curled into fists so tight she left marks in her own palms. She wantonly thrust her hips up and down. Tossing her head back, her reply came on a shrill whine.

“Yes, yes! Diamonds, just whatever it takes for you two to _touch_ me!”

“Good answer,” Garnet cooed.

“First,” Jasper ordered on a husky breath, “how about you faze out of those clothes? Hard to admire that cute ass all covered up.”

Gathering her frazzled wits just long enough to obey, Peridot was naked in less time than it took to blink. Jasper instantly growled her approval, drinking in the sight of the green gem. An even fiercer blush colored the technician’s cheek. Yet before she could back away from that hungry look in the quartz’s gaze, Jasper was bending her body over her. Her long hair curtained over Garnet’s shoulder and Peridot’s whole body.

The warrior pressed her lips against Peridot’s neck. Her tongue flicked out to trace the graceful line of her jaw. She dipped lower to taste the hollow of the technician’s throat. Jasper’s fangs slid over the verdant skin, brushing perilously close to the vulnerable, pulsing places along the smaller gem’s clavicle. She moved up once more to nip and suck at the juncture of Peridot’s neck and shoulder, paying extra special attention to each scattered freckle she found there.

Garnet started a little higher. At first she pressed a long kiss behind Peridot’s ear. She gave one slow, thorough stroke of the sensitive shell with her tongue. Then she nuzzed her way downward, peppering kisses along Peridot’s cheeks, along the side of her neck, down between her shoulder blades. Shivers rippled over every place the fusion’s lips touched her.

Head falling to one side to give both her lovers better access, another breathy moan escaped Peridot. Jasper braced the technician with a large hand on her hip. She continued to make love to the green gem’s shoulder with her teeth and tongue. Meanwhile Garnet began to worship her by running kisses along the inside of her arm. She had never let go of Peridot’s wrist, and she kept a firm hold as she nuzzled against Peridot’s work-calloused palms.

The two eventually began to turn their attention lower and lower still. The fusion’s fingers spiraled around Peridot’s breasts. Her circles grew smaller and smaller until she was almost touching those darkening, sensitive nipples. Then her fingers reached under the technician’s breasts, gently hefting their weight against her palms.

Taking the moment as an open invitation, Jasper flicked her fingers lightly across the hardened nipples. She kept at it for a long minute, smirking at the whines and squeaks she drew from Peridot.

Finally the quartz took one of the two tips into her mouth. Her teeth scraped against the skin, sending goosebumps rising on the technician’s flesh. With a stroke of her tongue she wet the sweet peak, and she hummed in satisfaction as she sucked at it. When Jasper had worked it to an even darker shade of emerald, she turned to give the same attention to the other breast.

“Oh, that’s— That’s real nice…” Peridot tried in vain to stifle the moan falling from her lips. Back arching, she pushed against Garnet’s hands and into Jasper’s mouth. She glanced down and met the quartz’s gaze with half-lidded eyes. Jasper locked eyes with her for the longest before her attention flickered over to the fusion.

Peridot could not see the fuchsia gem, but judging by the subtle nod of Jasper’s head (and the not-so-subtle grin on her face), they were up to no good. Certainly it meant nothing for good the technician. Or perhaps it did, depending on how one wanted to look at it.

Quick as the lightning she held command over, Garnet’s hands flitted from her breasts to Peridot’s sides. With a breathless squeak, the smaller gem was flipped around so that she now faced the fusion. Lifting her up easily, the fusion pressed her nose to the green gem’s midriff. She chuckled softly, nuzzling at the soft and pudgy belly there before moving up press her face against Peridot’s chest.

Jasper’s hands came up to support the back of Peridot’s calves. With a gentleness she had not shown up until this point, her thumbs began to pet at and sweep over the top of the green gem’s feet. Her touch inched ever so slowly higher. Her fingers massaged over those supple calves, feathering in the sensitive spot behind the gem’s knees. The quartz moved with such a knowing touch that it seemed as if she had been the one to fashion and sculpt her lover’s body.

“So soft,” she practically growled in Peridot’s ear. “Damn. Got all the give and curves in just the right places...”

Scarcely could the technician withstand the exquisite attention coming at her from both sides. Pleasant warmth turned to liquid fire in her lower belly and between her thighs. Every touch and kiss and bite just wound her tighter and tighter. Garnet and Jasper seemed intent on loving her to madness, or at least until she was so spent that she had to retreat to her gem just to recover from the experience.

“You gonna call my name again, sweetheart?” Jasper continued, her voice to an even lower and rockier pitch. “You wanna come for me?”

She rubbed her cheek roughly against Peridot’s own. Her large fingers came up to grip the technician’s thighs, turning inward and close enough to feel the heat radiating off the gem’s core. Peridot shivered in anticipation, trying to close her legs around and thrust against those rough-skinned orange hands. She wanted those knowing fingers plunging in and out of her, Jasper growling her satisfaction and Garnet humming her pleasure. They had not even _touched_ her down there yet and she was still ready to come apart in the most literal sense!

“Oh, Diamonds!” The green’s gems arms flailed. One hand grasped for dear life on Jasper’s broad shoulder, and the other wrapped around Garnet’s neck. Attempting to pull the both of them closer to her, the technician’s eyes rolled back on other moan. Her small body bucked for contact, begging for her release.

Having waited for just that moment of frenzy, Jasper moved in for the prize. Closing her eyes on a fanged smirk, she finally moved to reward her little lover. The soldier’s hands pried Peridot’s thighs apart. Her fingers moved to slide up into the slick heat she knew awaited her at the apex of the green gem’s legs—

Only to bump into another set of fingers.

Jasper’s eyes shot open, gaze darting toward Peridot’s lower body. Her gaze fell on the gloved hand hooking and disappearing into the technician’s wet folds. Breath tumbling out as if the wind had been knocked from her, time seemed to slow as she looked back up to meet Garnet’s smug and victorious face.

“I win,” the fusion whispered, winking at her before sliding her thumb over the hard little nub beneath her thumb and ending their little game.

“Garnet!” Keening at the top of her lungs, Peridot was all but vibrating against the leather-like material of the fusion’s gloves. Her hips spasmed as she rode out her orgasm. Very quickly Garnet’s fingers were covered in a clear, spring-tinged slick. Emerald hued eyes squint shut against the pleasure of it all. Praise and supplication fell free as water from her kiss-bruised lips. “Oh stars oh stars oh stars—“

There to meet her lips and kiss her down from her high was Garnet. It was an oh-so gentle and sugared kiss, as sweet as Garnet had been through the entire affair. The cool gems of her leader’s palms rubbed into her skin when Garnet cradled her head. She was still shuddering with pleasure when the fusion’s lips brushed against her gem.

“Oh, there’s a good girl,” Garnet sighed, every one of her eyes glinting with pleasure, bringing her wet fingers to the green gem’s lips. Peridot sucked eagerly, moaning at the salty taste of herself. “You’re such a good little gem, Peridot.” Suddenly her arms wrapped around the small of the technician’s back. For her part, Peridot scarcely heard the next words through the haze that still lingered over her head. “Right now, though, you might want to hold on.”

That and a choked snarl of frustration was Peridot’s only warning as she and Garnet were sent tumbling backwards. In the fusion’s arm, the green’s gem impact was cushioned while her protector took the brunt of the landing. Garnet landed flat on her back with an audible _smack!_ against the warm stone of the chamber.

Before Peridot could gather what exactly had happened, Jasper was looming over the both of them. Her palms slammed into the stone floor on either side of Garnet’s head. She fairly shattered the tiles with the force of her strength, and she was quick to pin the fusion’s hips between her thighs. The light of the lava in the pit a few yards off cast the quartz’s figure into a silhouette. Peridot did not have to see her face however to know that the largest gem among them was _furious_.

“You cheating two-gemmed little--!” Jasper could not even finish her sentence as she snarled through clenched teeth. “You did that on purpose!” Her pupils were narrowed to slits in her face, and her eyes locked with their leader with a near-lethal intent. Peridot did not dare to move lest she turn the attention and burning wrath of the soldier straddling them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Garnet replied easily, smiling and daring to act as if nothing in the universe was wrong at all. “And you still owe me one, per _your_ terms.”

“Oh, I’ll give one to you all right.” Leaning in until their faces were mere inches apart, Jasper snapped her fangs in the fusion’s face. She braced and curled her hands around Garnet’s shoulders in an iron grip. The nails of her fingers caught in the magenta material of her clothes. “Take this off. _Now_.”

“All you had to do was ask, tiger,” the fusion chuckled.

All too eager to obey, Garnet’s uniform fazed away. A moment later Jasper had done away with hers as well. The quartz made to knee their leader’s legs apart, but the fusion had once again beat her to the punch. Garnet had already hooked her legs around the soldier, her curve thighs tightly embracing Jasper muscled one. Hissing between her teeth as their hot cores met and slid together, the larger gem’s cheeks went a deep vermillion color.

“Fuck, you feel so _wet!_ ” Jasper tossed her head back with a grunt as she began grinding furiously against the fusion. Keeping her hands on her leader’s shoulders, she thrust her hips in reckless abandon. Soon she was panting and sweating as if she had taken a dip in the stream of water than ran from Pearl’s room to chamber where the bubbled gems were housed.

“Yes, right there, love,” Garnet moaned. “Right there!”

Garnet wisely did not mention that the soldier, as the loser, was not supposed to be seeking her own pleasure just yet. Instead she tightened her hold on Peridot and began to arch her back in a way that would give her and the quartz the most pleasure. As much as she had teased Jasper in the beginning, she figured she owed her this much. The fusion would take one for the team, so to speak. Of course, the entire scenario had been engineered – or en _visioned_ , rather – by her in the first place.

And there was still a little technician that needed tending. She and Jasper seemed to have that very thought at the same. Hunching forward on a gasp, she reached for the green gem again. The fusion positioned their smaller lover so that she was laying cushioned against her shoulder while she traced tender circle along Peridot’s belly. Peridot squeaked in surprise, as if she though the other two had forgotten her in their frenzy. No chance of that, not if Jasper was determined to have her way.

Keeping her place firmly between Garnet’s legs, Jasper nuzzled at Peridot’s inners thighs. Her hands curled around the technician’s hips. She wasted no time in kissing the blonde nest of curls on the small gem’s lower belly. Jasper kissed lower and lower until she reached Peridot’s sensitive little bud. Sucking it gently between her lips, she did not stop until she heard the gem above her gasping and moaning again.

Jasper kept sliding against Garnet in a stead rhythm, and each time she licked a broad stripe across the lips of Peridot’s core. This enticed a chorus of moans and squeals from her two lovers, their cries spilling forward one after the other. From there everything descended into a messy and uncoordinated slide of bodies and tangle of limbs, crying one another’s names.

Among them, Jasper was the first to fall over the edge. She all but roared her orgasm against the folds of Peridot’s sex, burying her face into the wet warmth as she thrust like an animal in rut. Tilting her head to the side, Peridot met Garnet’s lips in a final kiss. The technician screamed as she crested almost immediately after, and Garnet was not long in following.

Screams quieted into gasping and panting. Every single one of them was dripping in sweat and slick. Jasper quivered slightly on her knees before collapsing on her side. Sides heaving, she slid her arms under Garnet’s shoulder and pulled them all closer together. The two larger gems nestled Peridot between them, utterly speechless and spent.

“Hnngh, you gems sure know how to help a girl get her rocks off,” Jasper purred, nuzzling the tops of their heads in turn.

“Not so bad yourself, tiger,” Garnet hummed as she rubbed her face against the soldier’s neck and tucked herself comfortable against the shaggy mane. Lovingly she ran her fingers through Peridot’s tresses, admiring their smallest lover in her afterglow. “How about you, love?”

“S’good,” the green gem murmured, eyes already closed as she burrowed more snuggly between them. “S’real good.”

Peridot was exhausted but wonderfully used and utterly satisfied, fingers stroking her body and the soft laughter of her lovers following her into sleep.


End file.
